De la mano de Anderson
by GetMeSomeTea
Summary: Mi nombre es Anderson. Soy forense y trabajo para la policía. Mis talentos son odiar a Sherlock Holmes y realizar musicales de Broadway en la cocina de mi casa cuando mi mujer no está. Esta es mi vida.
1. Introducción a la idiotez

**Disclaimer: Este Fanfic en particular está escrito con la amplia colaboración de Alice, quien es indudablemente (y después del primer episodio de la temporada tres de Sherlock) una Anderson Lover. Insisto en que este escrito no tiene otro particular más que el de entretener al lector, y que no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes.**

* * *

Se cree mucho con sus pómulos y los rizos que se le mueven al viento. Pero es un idiota. Si, un idiota asexuado como una maldita estrella de mar.

Sherly Holmes, más conocido como El Zoquete, vino hoy la prefectura para según él corregir el trabajo que habíamos estado haciendo hace dos meses sobre el caso del triple homicidio en el mercado. Y el muy idiota ha cuestionado mis métodos de investigación.

-Te ves tenso, Holmes, quizás si te esforzaras más por buscarte una chica y menos en meterte en asuntos ajenos, no tendrías esa expresión de insatisfecho permanente. **(Anderson 1. Zoquete 0)**

-Si pusiera el mismo esfuerzo que pones tú en complacer a una mujer, Anderson, entonces estaría durmiendo en el sofá y comiendo sopa instantánea dos veces por día. Esa, sería mi vida amorosa si siguiese tu ejemplo.

**(Imbécil)**

**-**Al menos podrías decir que tuviste UNA **(Mirada de suficiencia mientras me cruzo de brazos y pongo mi índice en la punta de mi nariz).**

-No es lo mismo que puede decir tu mujer, Anderson, tomando en cuenta que claramente se ha negado a almidonar tu camisa.- **(índice… en… la… nariz)** – Y asumo también que tu tez enfermiza de hoy se debe a que el sofá del sótano debe estar posicionado cerca de alguna tubería mal instalada que claramente suelta demasiada humedad. **(No-quitar-el-índice-de-la-nariz). **Ahora, si no tienes más consejos deficientes, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Fenómeno, idiota redomado con sus labios ridículamente marcados como señora de los años 60. Si no tuviese mejores cosas que hacer, hace mucho que le habría dado un puntapié.

**Problemas después del trabajo.**

Decidí dejar de pensar en el idiota de Holmes y después de terminar mis pendientes me fui caminando hasta la junta semanal de Entusiastas por Cubre Teteras Que Lucen Como Jar Jar Binks. Ahí encontré a mi fiel amigo Jonas quien también tiene un profundo resentimiento por el idiota de los pómulos, y mientras realizaba otra de mis fabulosas creaciones (Tejer un nuevo cubre tetera de Jar Jar Binks con motivo folklórico) comenzamos a despedazar al imbécil de Holmes.

No hay mejor resentimiento que el que se comparte. Pero lamentablemente, Sussy, que estaba muy cerca de nosotros, nos escuchó despotricando contra el idiota y salió en su defensa. Lunática. Todo el mundo sabe que realiza fiestas de té cada fin de semana para sus gatos y les pone un maldito corbatín.

Una vez terminada la junta, tomé un taxi hasta mi casa. Mi mujer estaba sentada en la mesa con la mirada fija en el reloj. Sentí la alteración en la fuerza cuando me quedó mirando con profundo resentimiento mientras apuntaba a la comida fría que estaba servida. Le dije que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, aunque posiblemente no debí haberlo dicho, tomando en cuenta que se puso de pie y un momento después sentí el portazo de nuestro dormitorio. Ah, el sofá, amigo de tantas batallas, hoy vuelvo por ti.  
Decidí entrar furtivamente al cuarto de lavado, antes de irme a dormir, y aproveché la oportunidad de almidonar mis camisas y calcetines, solo para no darle más motivos al idiota de Holmes para que hable sobre mi vida matrimonial.

Y con el último suspiro antes de caer rendido digo: Sherlock Holmes! ¡Estrella de mar de ojos separados, espero que tu maldita red de indigentes se vuelva en tu contra!

Desperté a las 3 de la mañana de golpe y me encontré al perro comiéndose la ropa que había preparado previamente para el día de trabajo. Toda la maldita ropa masticada, rota, con sus asquerosos colmillos en cada maldita prenda.  
Está decidido, voy a re-bautizar al perro y llamarle de hoy en adelante: Sherlock.

Volví a dormir a medias y cuando me levanté en la mañana, me di cuenta que no tenía otra ropa disponible más que la que uso los domingos. Así que me armé de valor y salí del sótano vestido como un maldito golfista dominguero.  
Mi mujer soltó una carcajada cuando subí a tomar el desayuno y me percaté que tenía dos maletas en el piso. Se va con su madre. Cosa que es muy usual entre las mujeres cada vez que no tienen maldita idea de cómo solucionar algo.  
El pro del asunto es que voy a encerrar al perro hasta que vuelva y voy a dormir en mi propia cama.

**TODO EL MUNDO SE DIO CUENTA.**

El idiota de Lestrade está tocando la puerta del baño intentando decirme que a nadie le importa que haya ido vestido como un payaso al trabajo. Pero los escucho. Escucho la maldita risa del resto a través de la puerta y los maldigo en mi interior por ser una tropa de animales con armas.  
No me ha quedado otra que ponerme el maldito enterito forense y pasearme por todo el lugar con la mayor dignidad posible. Vestido como ser humano o no, de todas formas soy más inteligente.

Algo extraño. Donovan me ha dicho que hoy me veo mejor que nunca, y tomando en cuenta que mi mujer es la reina de las calamidades he decidido invitar a Sally a mi casa hoy. Soy irresistible, hay que admitirlo, y Sally no está nada mal. Así que creo que hoy por lo menos, he salvado mi ego a pesar del pantaloncillo de golf que todavía me incomoda.


	2. Un estudio de Súper Sherly Espárrago

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana y me di cuenta que Sally estaba preparando el desayuno. Lo que me sorprende tomando en cuenta que no se ve como ese tipo de chica que 'cocina cosas'. De todas formas lo agradezco, aunque para ser sincero, me lo merezco.

Decidimos irnos por separado al trabajo después de haber recibido una llamada completamente histérica de Lestrade que lloriqueaba algo sobre muertes misteriosas y ningún sospechoso. Así que Sally salió antes que yo para ir a cambiarle el pañal a Greg y yo me quedé unos minutos leyendo el periódico.

**Es el idiota de nuevo.**

_Wrong – Wrong - Wrong – Wrong - Wrong – Wrong - Wrong – Wrong - Wrong – Wrong - Wrong – Wrong - Wrong – Wrong ._

Es el imbécil de nuevo, lo sé. Está metiendo su maldita narizota en los asuntos de la policía una vez más.  
No voy a permitir que ese espárrago con permanente me robe la gloria que merezco, así que estoy decidido a no aguantarle absolutamente nada esta vez.

He llegado a la escena del crimen, que como cada escena del crimen usual, parece un maldito hogar de mendigos. El cuerpo se encuentra arriba así que voy a preparar al equipo antes de subir. Lestrade ha desaparecido, posiblemente fue a comprar algún tipo de crema para el escozor que le provoca estar completamente perdido en el caso.

_Bien chicos, nos enfrentamos a algo sumamente_ **misterioso (Paseo por el salón para imponer autoridad)  
**_Lo que implica que voy a necesitar que estén a la altura del caso_ **(Hacer que mis zapatos suenen fuerte contra la madera)**  
_Y no voy a tolerar niñerías ni menos_ **(Me detengo en una pausa tensa) **_que se contamine la escena del crimen. Ya saben qué hacer. ¡Ahora a trabajar_! **(Cruzada de brazos más mirada de erudición).**

Subí al piso donde se encontraba el cadáver y vi a una mujer que solo puede ser alguien que tomó consejos de moda de Dolores Umbridge de Harry Potter, tirada boca abajo en el piso.  
Aparté a todo el mundo y comencé a examinarla. Lo primero que noté es que la mujer, de ahora en adelante Umbridge Junior, había escrito una palabra en el suelo antes de morir. "Rache".  
Rache: Venganza en alemán, así que estoy mil por ciento seguro que Umbridge Junior se metió en un problema con la mafia alemana del que no pudo salir.  
Posiblemente estaba huyendo y con ese ridículo abrigo rosa fue fácilmente detectable y la trajeron aquí y la mataron.

Bravo, Anderson, eres un genio. Ya me gustaría que She-Lock* estuviese acá para oír mi teoría y retorcerse hasta hundirse en ese abrigo que nunca se saca.

**Lestrade dice que el idiota está aquí.**

Como cada caso que no puede resolver, Lestrade tuvo que ir corriendo al maldito nido de la rata y pedirle a Holmes que viniera a asistirnos. ¿Para qué? Estoy seguro de que Greg siente una atracción secreta hacia el zoquete alargado y no quiere admitirlo.  
Bajo rápidamente y me doy cuenta en la puerta de que Sally se las está haciendo difíciles. Es buena para más de una cosa, por lo que veo.

- Ah Anderson, aquí estamos de nuevo.  
Maldito imbécil, que, sorpresivamente no viene solo. Bueno, es mi momento para demostrarle a cualquier acompañante de él que no tiene autoridad en este maldito asunto.

-Es una escena del crimen **(Brazos como jarra)** y no la quiero contaminada **(abrir mucho los ojos)** ¿estamos claros en eso? **(Booyah).**

-Bastante claro. ¿Y estará tu mujer de viaje por mucho tiempo?

Empezó con sus malditos juegos mentales. Seguro tiene micrófonos en mi casa, posiblemente me sigue, o hace que uno de sus indigentes piojosos me siga hasta casa y espíe. Pero soy más inteligente que eso, fenómeno.

-Oh, no pretendas que lo dedujiste tu solo **(mirada de suficiencia)** Alguien te lo dijo.

-Tu desodorante me lo dijo.

- ¿Mi desodorante?

-Es para hombres.

¿Es una broma? ¿Pero qué demo…?

-Por supuesto que es para hombres. YO lo estoy usando **(Mirada profunda de desprecio, no pienso ceder)**

-También lo usa la Sargento Donovan.

Mierda. No pienso mirar a Sally, no pienso… Miré a Sally. Maldita sea.

- Oh, creo que se acaba de vaporizar.  
Al demonio, todos mis años en el club de Drama me enseñaron a fingir. Y a interpretar a Fred Astaire en un musical.

-Mira (Imbécil, idiota, petulante, alargado, sabelotodo) no sé qué tratas de decir pero…

- No trato de decir nada **(Maldita sea su sonrisa)** Estoy seguro que Sally solo te visitó para tener una charla cordial y terminó quedándose toda la noche. Y asumo que estuvo limpiando tu piso, dado el estado de sus rodillas.

Voy a matarlo. Voy a matar al imbécil de Holmes y lo lanzaré al maldito mar para que sea devorado por lubinas con mucha tolerancia a la carne podrida. Luego voy a volver a casa y tejeré un cubre teteras especial que me recuerde siempre que el idiota de Holmes ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Subí solo para asegurarme de que el rarito no hiciera un desastre y su amigo cara de erizo no contaminara la escena. Por supuesto que lo encontré sobre el cadáver de Umbrigde Junior. A lo mejor lo que le gusta es la necrofilia, tomando en cuenta que se emociona cada vez que ve un cuerpo sin vida.  
Todo lo que dice es como tragar vómito. Pero tengo un as bajo la manga.

-Ella es Alemana. **(Dedo índice en la boca mientras me apoyo en un costado con superioridad).** Rache, es la palabra alemana para "Venganza". Creo que intenta decirnos….

Estúpido de ojos separados. Me cerró la cara en la puerta. La puerta en la cara. Como sea.

**Planeando la destrucción. (Inserte risa siniestra)**

Sherly-Panties desapareció de la escena del crimen gritando algo sobre una maleta rosa y dejó completamente solo al erizo. Lestrade se fue a su usual rincón de la cobardía a esperar que el zoquete le de algún tipo de información sobre la víctima. Y como Lestrade es toda una damisela, puedo ver en sus ojos un destello de esperanza. Una Rapunzel cualquiera.

Lo mejor de todo es que en el estado semi-dramático en que se encuentra Greg, no nos fue difícil a mí y a Sally convencerlo de que el estirado iba a intentar buscar y guardar evidencia sin informárselo, así que lo arrastramos hacia afuera y le dijimos que sería bueno que por la mañana le hiciéramos una visita a su príncipe.

Volví con Sally a mi casa no sin antes que pasáramos por el supermercado a comprar un desodorante para mujer.

Al día siguiente, Lestrade nos estaba esperando con una completa cara de zombie con indigestión. Admitió que Holmes no se había reportado en toda la mañana y que había sacado una orden de allanamiento para su casa.

**Allanando a Sherly.**

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del 221b en Baker Street, la única que se acercó a abrirnos la puerta fue una mujer mayor a medio momificar que no dejaba de aferrarse a un paño de cocina mientras nos gritaba que Holmes y su novio el erizo cojo no habían hecho nada malo.  
Subimos de todas formas y me sentí como Darth Vader a punto de aplastar a la alianza rebelde.  
Cuando abrimos el chiquero (no hay otra forma de describirlo) de Holmes y su esposa, encontramos la maleta rosa de la que tanto se jactara el día anterior. Era la de la víctima, así que Sally tomó el mando de la situación y le dijo a los chicos que registraran el lugar.  
No hay que decir que cuando se insinuó que la casa del espárrago iba a ser allanada, varios se ofrecieron de voluntarios (incluyéndome).

Mis ideas sobre que Holmes es necrofílico se hacen más fuertes mientras me doy cuenta que tiene partes humanas en el refrigerador y la despensa. Además no he encontrado en ninguna parte ningún tipo de pornografía lo que también puede indicar que realmente es una estrella de mar.

**Sherly nos descubrió con las manos en la masa.**

No hay momento más impagable que cuando el zoquete entró a su casa y nos vio registrando el lugar.  
Lestrade puso cara de ardilla herida pero se mantuvo firme. Y yo tuve la oportunidad de vanagloriarme de su fracaso.

Momentos después tuvo uno de sus momentos del tercer tipo, buscó en el notebook de la víctima un número de teléfono que yo previamente le indiqué que era una pérdida de tiempo y volvió a desaparecer.

Lestrade parecía confundido cuando el espárrago salió de la casa lentamente y quedó en blanco uno o dos minutos, eso, hasta que el novio de Sherlock que había presenciado todo el asunto salió corriendo, presumiblemente para ir en busca de su querido fenómeno.

Cuando finalmente Greg volvió a sus cabales, miró la pantalla del ordenador y ladró un par de direcciones, así que no tuve tiempo de registrar la habitación de Holmes personalmente. Aunque ahora pienso que bien podía haber encontrado un par de pantaletas y un sostén rojo dada la rapidez con la que su novio salió persiguiéndolo.  
Tuvimos que movernos y al llegar al lugar ¿Con qué nos encontramos? Con el idiota y su novio saliendo de un edificio completamente hiperventilando. Aún mantengo mis sospechas sobre él.

Claro que tratándose del maldito Sherlock Holmes, por supuesto que resolvió todo el asunto aunque el asesino haya terminado muerto y a nadie le importe que haya sido la coincidencia más grande del mundo que justo fuese a matar al espárrago con abrigo y terminara con un disparo.

Definitivamente hoy necesito más que nunca tejer para sacarme de la cabeza la cara de suficiencia del idiota y el erizo mientras se alejaban.

* She-Lock: Juego de palabras en la que 'She' significa Ella.


	3. Soy como James Bond

**Condenados fans de Sherly Holmes, el detective idiota.**

Resulta que descubrí a uno de los internos con la nariz pegada a un libro durante la hora de almuerzo. Pensé que estaba estudiando algún caso en particular y me acerqué con toda mi sapiencia a asistirlo (Soy como un ídolo para estos mequetrefes). Pero cuando llegué a su mesa, me di cuenta que el libro en realidad estaba lleno de recortes sobre el Zoquete. Impresiones de su blog (No sabía que tenía uno, posiblemente ahí es donde pone sus fotos en ropa interior de mujer) y notas sobre los casos resueltos por él.

No entiendo cual es la fascinación por el estirado. Y tampoco entiendo por qué alguien habría de guardar una "Servilleta con la cual el Sr. Holmes se limpió la boca y luego tiró a la basura". Le voy a hacer la vida imposible al renacuajo y a cada uno de sus compañeros púberos.

A las cinco en punto Lestrade vino con su usual rostro de autoridad a pedirme el informe que se supone que iba a tener listo a las dos. Lo que La Reina Madre no sabe es la cantidad de tiempo que me tomó torturar al renacuajo fan de Sherly y a un par de pelmazos más. No es fácil ser el dictador del sentido común de este lugar.  
Usó su tono de jefe que solo escuchamos en las raras ocasiones en las cuales hace su trabajo sin errores o los días en los que sé que no discutió con el perico de su esposa.  
Le entregué el informe a medio terminar y lo mandé a volar. Tengo mucho en lo que reflexionar y no me vendría mal en un momento como este un buen tazón de cereal de frutitas para calmar mis ansias de matar a todo el mundo.

**Soy el maldito conejo de Trix.**

Maldito animal anti-diluviano más conocido como Lestrade. Se ha hecho de un enemigo poderoso.  
En castigo por no haber terminado el informe sobre un muerto a quien NADIE le importa porque murió de causas naturales de todas formas, se ha metido en el gabinete sobre la mesa que está en la cocina y se ha robado mi cereal. ¡Mi maldito cereal de frutas! Lo busqué por todas partes pero Lestrade es astuto. Asusté en el proceso a más de un empleado, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es mi cereal y no hay nada que me vuelva más irracional que la falta de frutitas en miniatura en mi estómago. Si pensaba que eso iba a hacerme trabajar, se ha equivocado absolutamente. No solo pienso delegar mi maldito trabajo a los fans de Sherly si no que además voy a tomar venganza. Si, Greg, sé darte donde más te duele, y no voy a dar un paso atrás.

**VENDETTA!**

He robado desde la mismísima oficina de Greg los DVD's de Sex and The City. Eso va a enseñarle a no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.  
Mira quien está desesperado ahora. He oído un grito desgarrador saliendo desde la oficina de Lestrade. Se dio cuenta que sus preciosos DVD's han sido secuestrados, y ahora anda por toda la planta baja interrogando gente. Sé que va a venir hasta acá así que considero que es el momento propicio para iniciar la autopsia de J. Wallace.

**No te metas con el Andersonator.**

Greg llegó casi sin aliento y perdiendo por completo la compostura para preguntarme si es que había estado en su oficina.

-No tengo asuntos que hacer en tu oficina, Greg. (Alzando exageradamente la ceja)

-Perdí unas películas… Documentales, Anderson. (Veo el sudor en su frente)

-¿Documentales de qué específicamente? (Saco las vísceras del cadáver con poca fineza)

-Sobre un…. Sobre un caso de hace tiempo.  
(Desvía la mirada. La debilidad será tu perdición, Greg)

-Entonces hay que encontrarlos. Quién sabe qué puede pasar si cae en manos equivocadas (Nota mental, sonar más seguido como alguien de CSI, sube mi estatus).

-Sí. Si… Tienes razón. Aunque, asumo que no las habrás visto por ahí ¿o sí? Es que Mary Ann me ha dicho que te vio cerca de mi oficina hace un rato.

Lo sabe. Sabe que fui yo, pero no va a admitir frente a mí que en realidad son películas de Sex and The City. Bien. Es hora de negociar.

-No recuerdo haber estado ahí hoy, Greg (Mirada neutral) Pero quizás tú tienes información sobre cierto cereal perdido que desapareció esta misma mañana desde el fondo del estante. (Si no lo captas, voy a hundir esos DVD's dentro de algún cadáver y te enviaré las instrucciones para que los saques tú mismo.

-Cereal… Ya veo. Sí, creo que dicho cereal va a aparecer dentro de poco en el mismo gabinete del que desapareció. Porque estoy seguro que debe estar junto con mis documentales de criminología.

-Estoy seguro que sí, Greg. Ahora si no te importa, quiero terminar esto antes de ir a mi casa.

**El Carrie Bradshaw de Scotland Yard.**

A la hora de salida, pasé por fuera de la oficina de Greg para asegurarme de que había encontrado sus cosas. Lo encontré gritándole a la pantalla "¡No, Carrie! Big te va a dejar plantada!".  
Idiota. Sé que va a volver a esconder sus DVD's donde mismo, lo que va a ser una fuente inagotable de chantaje la próxima vez que tenga deseos de presionarme.  
Voy a caminar como Jar Jar Binks cuando lo hicieron embajador solo porque hoy es un buen día y mi victoria sobre el idiota de Greg me lo permite. Ah, Misa ha ganado esta vez.


End file.
